Mujer Fatal, donde?
by Erotic Sensei
Summary: Al primer contacto de su mano, sintió un súbito calor que se extendió por sus dedos, sin saber lo que eso significaba, continuaron con lo suyo, sin saber en la gran mentira en la que se encontraban. Semi AU
1. Chapter 1

"_**-Mucho gusto, Miatarashi Anko" –se presento, sonriéndole abiertamente "-**__**Hatake Kakashi"- contesto el, tendiéndole una mano, al primer contacto de su mano, sintió un súbito calor que se extendió por sus dedos, sin saber lo que eso significaba, se alejaron, sumidos en aquella profunda mentira.**_

_**Capitulo I**_

_Corría, corría sin parar, no sabia por que, pero solo lo hacia, huía de una espantosa forma negra que la asechaba en ese oscuro pasillo de apariencia subterránea, pero de pronto tenia que proteger algo que estaba entre sus brazos, mas sin embargo, no lograba distinguir que era_

_ Al fin esa sombra negra lograba atraparla, la envolvía entre sus fuertes brazos, iba a matarla…grito lo mas fuerte que pudo, pero nadie venia a ayudarla, un agudo dolor en el estomago la hizo gritar mas fuerte._

-¡Anko, Anko, tranquila! ¡Despierta! –el grito la hizo abrir los ojos sobresaltada.  
Respiraba rápidamente, sentía que se ahogaba; estaba empapada en sudor y un dolor intenso en el hombro izquierdo hacia que se encajara las uñas fuertemente.

-Dios… -sollozo, cuando al fin se dio cuenta que estaba en su apartamento y la persona que la abrazaba no era nadie mas que Iruka.

¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a ella? Sus sueños siempre estaban salpicados de pesadillas, en veces fuertes, en veces no, pero no por eso dejaban de ser desesperante, terroríficas y confusas.

-Ya esta bien, Anko…solo fue un sueno –le dijo Iruka en modo conciliador.

-Lo se…lo se…-volvió a sollozar, sintiendo como el dolor de su marca maldita iba remitiendo –Dios, Iruka ¿Cómo soportar vivir conmigo? –le dijo, encendiendo la lámpara de su mesita de noche.  
-Eso es simple… -le dijo el con una calida sonrisa y después acaricio su espala –es por que te a…

-no…shush… -lo callo ella, tapándole la boca con una mano –no digas eso…

Ella suspiro y se volvió a recostar, Anko resoplo y se acurruco en el pecho con el compartía su casa y su cama, esperando que el sueño no volviera a ella.

Empezó a penar en los pocos recuerdos que tenia antes de despertar en un a cama del Konoha con esa marca ocasionada por su, en ese entonces, adorado Sensei, pero eso era lo único que recordaba: que ella había sido usada como parte de un experimento sádico de Orochimaru y que a causa de eso, ahora vivía maldita de por vida con esas horribles pesadillas y dolores ocasionales de su marca. Pero por lo demás, todo era muy confuso.

Se giro boca arriba cuando Iruka al fin se hubo quedado dormido, sus dedos se deslizaron en su estomago donde pudo sentir la cicatriz que había hecho que ella dejara de ser una shinobi…de nuevo por Orochimaru, aunque eso tampoco estaba muy claro ¿Por qué después del ataque había decidido firmemente no ser shinobi si lo que ella mas quería en ese mundo era asesinar al causante de su miserable vida?

-Por que me hizo darme cuenta que no serviría para nada, ya que no era lo suficientemente buena –se contesto en voz alta y se volvió a dar la vuelta, donde a las cinco de la mañana el sueño la logro vencer.

.

.

.

La mujer bajo el informe con un largo suspiro y miro a su asistente largamenete y después frunció el entrecejo.

-¿entonces que me están pidiendo que haga? –Pregunto lanzando el informe –no hay ninguna mujer con esas características en esta aldea.

-Pero ¿Kurenai-San? ¿Ino? ¿Sakura? Incluso… ¿Yugao? –inquirió Shizune esperanzada/

-no creo que Kurenai sea capaz de soportar esta misión y las chuunin son muy jóvenes, ellas encajan como alumnas.

-¿Y usted? –Inquirió –es que no puede haber tan pocas kunoichis –replico.

-En tiempos de Sandaime, eran dos jonin, tres ANBU y las novatas, ahora son una jonin, una ANBU y las novatas –le dijo -¡Oh…por…Dios…! –Exclamo quedamente -¡Anko! ¿Cómo no pensé en ella?

-¿Anko? ¿Esta segura de que esta dispuesta?

-tiene un pasado oscuro, como bien sabes…no vale la pena recordarlo, sin embargo, ella es la única persona que yo conozco que es así…fuerte, sensual y letal.

-Pero, Tsunade-Sama…Anko…

-¡no quiero oír nada mas, manda a alguien para que baya por ella y que tomen medidas para que no se rehúse!

-Hai, Tsunade-Sama.

.

.

.

¡Pum, pum, pum!

El ruido en su puerta hizo que soltara el plato que estaba secando, que se estrello con estrépito y se rompió en mil pedazos.

Corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió con cierto recelo para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Maito Gai.

-¡_Yo_, mi querida Anko-Chan! –Exclamo y ella hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta – ¡no espera, mi querida Anko-Chan! Traigo ordenes de Hokage-Sama –le grito deteniendo la puerta con una mano.

-¿Hokage-Sama? –repitió ella, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Exacto, y según me dijeron no puedes rechazarla.

-Pff…no me interesa que venga de Hokage-Sama, ella sabe muy bien que no soy shinobi –resoplo empujando más la puerta para cerrarla, pero Gai la sostenía demasiado fuerte.

-También me dijo que dirías eso…y entonces me ordenaron que hiciera esto…

Empujo la puerta con una mano y tomando a Anko por la cintura la cargo sobre su hombro y hecho a correr.

-¡No! ¡Gai! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! –le exigió y la gente de la calle río por lo bajo y entonces se percato de que estaba en piyamas –GAI –bramo –CONSIDERATE MUERTO

El aludido solo una risita y acelero el paso, Anko comenzó a hacer un ruido de gato enojado que no paro aun cuando hubieron llegado al edificio del Hokage, donde entraron a su oficina y encontraron a la despampanante rubia sentada placidamente bebiendo sorbitos de te.

-listo Hokage-Sama –dijo Gai, depositando a Anko en el suelo. –ahora si no tiene nada mas para mi, me retiro.

-Espera, Gai –lo llamo Anko, jalándolo de una mano –es que quería decirte que…- se acerco a el con algo de sensualidad, haciendo que Gai sonriera con su clásico brillito, Anko rió y acaricio el vientre en su camino hacia el cuello de el, Tsunade y Shizune se miraron con complicidad –con ese traje –paso una de sus manos por su espalda, llegando hasta limites casi prohibidos –tu trasero… -se acerco a su oído y sonrío con maldad, el amigo de Gai estaba empezando a buscarla –luce tan desfavorecido –_prrrr_…casi pudo escuchar como su erección se desinflo, se alejo de ya y la miro con enfado y desilusión -¡y créeme que no me agrada nada pasar un buen rato viendo eso y sobre todo que me traigan en contra de mi voluntad a verme con una vieja borracha que no debe de augurar nada bueno! –si, esa era la actitud que tanto la distinguía, con rapidez levanto su puno y con un fluido movimiento le pego un certero puñetazo que lo hizo retrocedes varios centímetros, con el labio goteando la miro como si estuviese loca.

Anko sonrío con suficiencia y puso una de sus manos en sus caderas y miro como Gai salía antes de que sufriera más daños, Tsunade aplaudió, sin dejar de mirar con orgullo a Anko.

-Cierto…esto no augura nada bueno –masculló por lo bajo -¿Qué es lo que deseaba, Tsunade-Sama?

-Sigo sin creer que hayas abandonado tu camino shinobi, Anko-Chan.

-No me llame Anko-Chan –volvió a mascullar, apretando los puños –y tiene gracia que usted me diga eso, ya sabe perfectamente que no puedo recordar nada.

-Lo se, lo se –repuso ella, quitándole importancia con un gesto –pero, es que parte de mi o Kushieda-Sama, no había visto a una mujer tan…letal, pero con esa sensualidad que convierte a los hombres en presa fácil, de hecho…ni siquiera yo o Kushieda-Sama.

-Si, si…tengo un extraordinario talento que no volveré a utilizar…

-Creo que no, mi querida Anko "un shinobi jamás deja de ser shinobi" ¿recuerdas? No existe nadie mejor que tu para este puesto.

-¿Puesto? ¿Cuál maldito puesto? –pregunto empezando a fastidiarse ¿que acaso le tenia que seguir recordando que un "no quiero seguir siendo kunoichis" es un NO QUIERO SEGUIR SIENDO KUNOICHI? –Tsunade-Sa…

Esto se puede decir que no dejaras de estar retirada -le dijo con una sonrisa –solo serás Sensei.

-¿Qué? –dijo sin entender.

-Si te convertirás en Sensei en el internado para kunoichis, solo parte del proyecto "Mujer Fatal"

Anko miro fijamente a Tsunade-Sama, con el rostro sin expresión alguna, por lo que se les hizo difícil saber que es lo que estaba pensando. Aunque de pronto, Anko estallo en carcajadas.

-¿Qué es lo que te resulta tan gracioso? –inquirió la Hokage, viendo como las lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

-¿Pro…proyecto…mujer…fatal? ¿Yo? ¿Sensei? –logro decir entrecortadamente y después se tranquilizo un poco –Según usted: hacerme Sensei de un montón de niñas que pretenden convertirse en "mujeres fatales" ¿es no regresar a mi camino shinobi? –Soltó una risita irónica –Olvídelo.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, Mitarashi Anko, es una orden… -intervino la Hokage con su tono de Hokage –además, hace mucho que no recibes una paga ¿verdad?

Anko miro con incredulidad a la Hokage, sabia perfectamente que había tocado su punto débil y estaba casi segura de que ese era su plan, tentarla con dinero y era obvio que se iba a poner mejor, esa paga tenia que ser una gran suma, una gran suma que podrá gastar en deliciosas golosinas ¿y por que no? En uno que oro objeto para hacer más placentero su sexo con Iruka.

-Quiero que entienda que lo hago solamente por que he visto la basura de kunoichis que tiene el Konoha –dijo después de suspira largamente –todavía podemos ser como antes.

-Sabia que lo harías, Anko, no soportas ver algo mas hecho, así que te…

-No tan rápido –la corto, apuntándola levemente con un dedo –no usare la banda, y esto no significa que aceptare mas misiones como Jonin Especial –añadió y las otras dos asintieron, Shizune le tendió un sobre y esta lo agarro al darse la vuelta –bueno, nos vemos –camino hacia la puerta y después recordó otra cosa –ah, claro y tendrán que pagarme el doble de lo que usted estaba pensando ¡Mata ne –de Chu!

-Etto…Tsunade-Sama –la llamo quedamente Shizune, después de Anko hubiese cerrado la puerta tras ella.

-Si, se que me dirás que ella forma parte de una misión encubierta sin saberlo –dijo la Hokage, tomando a Ton-Ton en su regazo –pero no lograríamos esto al mencionarlo y mucho menos si descubre quien esta tras esto.  
-Pero ¿no se dará cuenta?

-Ese es el problema, ella también fue a esa escuela, por lo que conoce perfectamente como funciona y si detecta el más mínimo cambio y la más minima persona extraña, huirá alejando a Orochimaru de nosotros.

-Pero, y si aparece… ¿el?

-No creo que eso suceda…

-No me refiero a Orochimaru…

-Se perfectamente a quien te refieres –le dijo la Hokage con seguridad –los dos están convencidos de que ninguno existe, o por lo menos ella lo sabe, hay que dejarla que siga viviendo en esta falsa vida que le creamos.

X

X

X

Siguió doblando su ropa para después echarla en una gran maleta, cada vez con un suspiro mas grande que el anterior.

-¿Planeas irte de viaje? ¿O por que es la maleta? –dijo la voz de Iruka desde la puerta de la recamara y Anko sonrió levemente –Vaya, debe de ser muy importante si llevas de la sexy… -añadió, echando un vistazo dentro de la maleta.

-Nada de eso –suspiro ella –desgraciadamente, tengo trabajo.

-¿tu? –Se extrañó Iruka -¿tu? ¿De misión?

-que quede claro que no es una misión y que Hokage-Sama me pagara el doble –dijo ella viéndolo fijamente.

-¿y que clase de trabajo es que te estas preparando como si fueras de luna de miel? –le dijo el, tomándola por la cintura sin romper el contacto visual –Tomas tus antiguas misiones…

-¿Antiguas misiones? –se extrañó Anko y su mente vago por unas cuantas demasiado vergonzosas, otro factor para dejar de ser kunoichis –ah…esas antiguas misiones. No, nada de eso –suspiro –y soltó una risita –por alguna razón esa vieja borracha piensa que seré una buena maestra para las nuevas kunoichis.

-Pues yo también lo pienso, serás una muy buena maestra, todo el Konoha necesita a nuevas mujeres como tu, para hombres como yo… -le susurro en el odio antes de fundirla en un apasionante peso, Anko con una risita se giro y lo tumbo sobre la cama.

Este hombre no era justamente lo que ella quería, sus caricias eran demasiado tiernas y no lograban satisfacerla, pero aun así, lo quería y mucho, habían sido amigos desde niños y no había mejor compañía que el, siempre estaba ahí para cualquier emoción que a ella le afectaba, pero como amante…como amante le faltaba, Umino Iruka no podía llenar ese vacío en su vientre y mente, Umino Iruka n podía hacer que tuviera un orgasmo lo suficientemente placentero…algo le faltaba…algo le faltaba.

_**¡Hola de nuevo amigos!**_

_**Jeje, yo se que le **__**había prometido otro tipo de historia, pero esta vino casi como intervención divina o algo, estaba en la computadora, escuchando música y de pronto salio la de Niñas Mal, y mi papa empezó a ver Resident Evil y ¡PUM! La idea se me vino a la mente, así completamente clara, cada parte, y wow…jaja me he quedado despierta casi hasta las tres de la mañana escribiendo frenéticamente (tan frenéticamente que ni siquiera le entiendo a mi propia letra xD).**_

_**Bueno, es algo AU, para que pudiera hacer mi loca idea, creo que esta ubicada al principio de los shippuden, no esta muy claro la verdad, pero… ¡ESPERO Y LES GUSTE! ^^**_

_**Espero sus reviews, tomatazos, criticas constructivas, no tan constructivas, etc., etc.…**_

_**Mata ne!**_

_**Akkiotakugirl-Sensei**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mujer fatal**__**, ¿donde?**_

_**Disclaimers-. Cabe de mencionar que ninguno de los personajes son míos, pertenecen a Kishimoto-Sensei, claro que la historia y las ideas locas son de Akkiotakugirl-Sensei (o sea yo xP)**_

_****Capitulo II****_

A la mañana siguiente se despertó por que de nuevo alguien tocaba la puerta con demasiada insistencia.

-Ahora que demonios ocurre… -murmuro, poniendose la primera cosa que encontró, que resulto ser una camiseta amplia de Iruka –primero…me salen con…que…y…luego…arghh ¡¿Qué ocurre?! –exclamo abriendo la puerta.

-Vaya, vaya, jamás pensé que recibiría este tipo de bienvenida, Anko –dijo Kotetsu, acomodándose la venda de la nariz, observando con deleite -¿Por qué no dejas a Iruka y te vienes conmigo?

-Por que te recuerdo que tienes una aldeana por novia, amante o que se yo…y…no creo que puedas conmigo. –Le dijo ella, escondiéndose un poco detrás de la puerta -¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Vengo a escoltarte a la escuela –le respondió el, adoptando una actitud de ser el máximo responsable de todo el Konoha.

-¿y tienes que ser precisamente tu? –pregunto ella con un dejo de ironía.

-Ceo que Hokage-Sama quiere que no te escapes si tu amado Iruka te lleva –le dijo el, acomodándose ligeramente la banda de la nariz.

-puff…menuda estupidez –mascullo ella –bueno pues…pasa ¡y no toques nada!

Anko volvió a la habitación, donde Iruka apenas estaba despertando y la miro sin entender el porque había despertado.

-Creo que al final n voy a disfrutar esto tanto como pensé –refunfuñó ella, abriendo el closet y mirando que podía ponerse.

-déjame adivinar ¿vinieron por ti? –inquirió Iruka, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a vestirse.

-Pfff...… -resoplo ella como toda respuesta y después tomo unos pantalones de mezclilla.

-Sabes, creo que ninguna de tus alumnas te querrá hacer caso su vistas como cualquier civil.

-¿me estas sugiriendo que yo…? –Pregunto ella mirando de reojo la laga gabardina que colgaba en el rincón apartado –no pienso usarla….

-No, no, digo ¿Por qué no usas una mini, tu sabes, algo atrevido? Solo para la primera imagen y tu sabes cuando ya tengan la primera clase formal las deslumbraras con el perfecto traje, aunque sea solo para que te ganes su respeto.

Anko soltó un profunda carcajada y lo eso antes de que Kotetsu la apurara desde la sala.

.

.

.

Un ligero vientecillo alboroto sus cabellos mientras recorrían, en total silencio, un pedregoso camino que parecía llevar a las afueras del Konoha, Anko suspiro y se acomodo la falda negra que muy apenas y le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos bien torneados.

-Bien, ya llegamos –anuncio Kotetsu con alegría mientras señalaba una enorme cerca de madera con la inscripción en grande de…

"_**academia para jóvenes kunoichis"**_

-wow…no recordaba que fuera tan grande y…claustrofóbica –murmuro ella y toco la manija de aquella pesada puerta pero al hacerlo un agudo dolor en su hombro izquierdo la hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza y unas cuantas imágenes volvieron a su cabeza.

"-_Creo que te mueres por entrar en esa escuela, Anko" –le dijo su Sensei viéndola como ella intentaba asomarse por cualquier rendija._

_ "- pero como no voy a querer entrar aquí, Orochimaru-Sama, si todas las kunoichis para que pueda ser respetada necesita pasar por aquí –contesto ella con una sonrisa y Orochimaru rió, llenándole los oídos con esa risa fría…-"_

Abrió los ojos con rapidez y se dio cuenta que no habían pasado mas que unos segundos, pero era evidente que Kotetsu se había dado cuenta de que algo había pasado en ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, nada…vamos, entremos de una buena vez –dijo ella haciendo parecer que nada importante había pasado.

Empujo la puerta y se encontró dentro de aquella construcción tradicional y tan magnifica que parecía una villa llena de más habitaciones y edificios, sonrío con satisfacción al que las pocas alumnas que había afuera, la miraran con algo de sorpresa y celos ante tal figura.

-Si, creo que ellas también piensas lo mismo que yo… -dijo Kotetsu en voz alta –las de ser su primer Sensei mujer.

-¿Qué yo que?

-Bueno, veras, desde que yo no tengo memoria siempre ha habido escaces de personas kunoichis, así que… todas las clases están hechas por hombres, bueno suelen dividirse los grupos entre cada maestro.

Anko se exprimió el cerebro y logro recordar a su maestra que no había sido nadie mas que la mismísima Kushieda-Sama, la esposa de Hokage Yondaime-Sama.

-muy bien, actualmente esta escuela esta dirigida por varias geishas para todo lo…femenino –continuo Kotetsu con la explicación mientras caminaban hacia lo que parecía ser el edificio mayor –y lo…bueno letal y eso, a nosotros, los shinobis hombres.

-¿y que se supone que haré yo?

-Tú tendrás un grupo especial, el del edificio "F" –señaló hacia uno de los lugares más alejados –tienes a las mejores candidatas de cada aldea que exista en los cuatro países.

-¿y cuantos son? –inquirió Anko cuando entraban en el edificio y una señora tan arrugada como un pergamino usado la sonreía.

-Tan solo diez –le dijo y dejo la maleta de Anko –ella es la señora Yuri Kumiko-Sama, la directora de esta institución.

-oh, Konnichi-wa, Kumiko-Sama –dijo ella con una reverencia –Mitarashi Anko, a sus ordenes.

-Un gusto, Mitarashi Anko. Ahora déjame observarte… -le dijo Kumiko-Sama, caminando alrededor de ella, quien tenia el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido ¿para que quería esa señora verla? –Buen tono muscular…talla DD aproximadamente, tal vez H –Kotetsu se tuvo que tapar la boca para ahogar su risa –un lindo rostro…cabello sedoso…ojos cautivantes…cintura pequeña, caderas redondeadas…en pocas palabras: una buena mujer, ex kunoichi…claro.

-me halaga que lo diga de esa manera, Kumiko-Sama –dijo ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia –si esto es lo que hizo Kushieda-Sama conmigo, eso haré con todas sus alumnas.

-eso espero. Muy bien, si usted viene conmigo, le presentare a los miembros del profesorado.

Anko asintió y la siguió por un largo pasillo, donde el sonido de las botas de tacón de aguja y largas hasta los muslos, resonaban en todo este. Kotetsu no podía quitar la mirada de toda la retaguardia de Anko (claro que apenas y cubierta por la micro falda negra de algo que parecía cuero), por lo que a cada rato se andaba tropezando.

-no te preocupes…estoy segura de que puede haber un balde por aquí cerca –le susurro Anko al oído –solo que no vayas a inundar la escuela –Kotetsu se sonrojo a mas no poder y Kumiko-Sama carraspeo un poco antes de abrir una puerta al final del pasillo.

Anko siguió a Kumiko-Sama dentro de una habitación con un gran balcón en el que se encontraban varias personas, aunque no eran más que diez.

-Konnichi-wa, profesores, les quiero presentar a su nueva compañera: la ex kunoichi, Mitarashi Anko, ella era una jonin especial, especializada en misiones de alto riesgo de infiltración…

-en pocas palabras una trabajadora sexual –dijo una de las tres mujeres en un susurro que todos pudieron escuchar claramente, Anko apretó los puños, no creía que esa vaca…es decir, mujer saliera con el rostro tan blanco después de aquella charla.

-oh, vamos, no digas eso Amy-Chan –dijo otra de cabellos negros –todos sabemos que las kunoichis son muy efectivas en lo que hacen y que nosotras tengamos el entrenamiento de geisha…

-basta ya, Megumi, Yukari –las interrumpió Kumiko-Sama con severidad y luego compuso una tierna y maternal sonrisa que asusto a Anko un poco –bueno, ella se encargara de la clase "F"

-pero ¿Qué hay de las demás chicas? –inquirió un hombre tan arrugado como la directora y de apariencia pervertida, ya que mientras hablaba, no paraba de ver las piernas de Anko.

-Bueno…

-No se preocupen, estoy segura de que puedo darme un tiempo y acomodarme para las demás chicas, -intervino Anko, aunque no estaba muy segura de cómo lo haría –claro, con la aprobación de Kumiko-Sama –añadió, haciéndole una pequeña reverencia, si lograba su confianza y creía que ella la respetaría, pronto la tendría comiendo de su mano para cualquier cosa.

-bueno, no te tenia prepara una clase sola, pero estoy segura de que podemos volver a hacer el horario.

-Disculpe, Kumiko-Sama… -tercio la tal Amy-Chan con maldad –pero todas las clases están cubiertas por nosotros.

-Bah, Anko-Chan puede reforzarlas ¿no lo creen? Pero claro que será asesora de la clase especial y su prioridad será esa clase, justamente.

* * *

_**22/01/2010 11:50 p.m.**_

_Bueno, un capitulo sin mucha relevancia (o al menos eso creo) solo __quería explicar como era la escuela y así, en el próximo capitulo nuestra querida nueva Sensei se encontrara con su clase ¿les agradara? ¡Bueno, por que no se enteran siguiendo esta historia!_

_Ah, otra cosa, se me a ocurrido un nuevo orden para actualizar historias, como lo he hecho ú si puedo seguirlo xD, no no se crean, lo seguire y es el siguiente:_

_This Love Is Difficult But Is Real, Shikamaru (TLDBRS)_

_Papa Shinobi (PS)_

_Mujer Fatal, donde?_

_Magia y Chakra: Dos fuerzas Poderosas._

_¡Los espero! _

_Al igual que sus reviews y cualquier comentario que tengan que hacer ^^._

_Por cierto, si eres fan del ecchi, vampiros o cualquier youkai ve:_

_ROSARIO + VAMPIRE._

_Es el anime recomendado que estoy viendo XD_

_**Esta fue…**_

_**Zexii Otaku…digo… Akkiotakugirl-Sensei**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mujer fatal, donde?**_

_**Disclaimers-. Me doy el derecho de mencionar que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen **__**a Kishimoto-Sensei y yo solo los tome para mis locas ideas, no respondo si esta historia no es de su agrado, yo no los hago leer esto a la fuerza. ^^**_

_**Capitulo III**_

Después de aquella agradable charla, Kotetsu la llevo al lugar donde se supone que pasaría el resto del ciclo escolar, que resulto ser lo mas parecido a una enorme cada, salvo que se le agregaban un pequeño salón con bancos elevados para que las alumnas pudieran tener una clara visión del maestro y si no se equivocaba sus recuerdos, unos pocos metros después e esa habitación debería de estar un salón lleno de espejos y toda la cosa para sacar a relucir las artes que hechizarían a los hombres.

-aun recuerdo cuando tu eras parte de todo esto, la líder –dijo Kotetsu cuando ella entro en la habitación de los espejos.

-¿Por qué no dejas de burlarte de mi y mis ridículas actuaciones y te vas a vigilar o registrar o lo que sea que hagas en la entrada del Konoha? –le espeto ella, saliendo de nuevo a la puerta principal.

-Mira quien es la que se burla. Bueno, recuerda que tu adorada clase "f" viene aquí en…media hora y que tendrás que…

-Ser como su madre, creo que ya lo tengo –dijo ella cansinamente –bien, ¡Sayonara! –dicho esto le cerro la puerta en la nariz.

X

X

X

Media hora después cuando estuvo segura de que todas sus cosas estuvieron en orden de asegurarse que no era una especie de casa con cámaras escondidas como vio en un programa de TV, de estremecerse por que se dio cuenta que el baño estaba dividido en cubículos como un baño publico que los lavabos tan solo eran tres y que las regaderas, una enfrente de la otra, estaban tan solo cubiertas por una muy transparente cortina color de rosa, aparte de que las paredes de cancel solo le cubrirían de su cuello hasta mas o menos la altura de las rodillas y lo peor: en el rincón mas apartado de aquel inmenso año habían uno enormes estantes de un color rosita pastel desesperante lleno de artículos de higiene para "esos días especiales" para todos los gustos y tamaños. Después de todo eso pudo al fin arreglarse perfectamente, sin cambiarse del atuendo que llevaba, pero soltándose el cabello y maquillándose un poco para resaltar sus ojos y asegurándose de que su marca de maldición no se veía por el cabello que le caía un poco mas debajo de los hombros y tras asegurarse de que estaba perfecta salio de la habitación y con un paso de supermodelo se encamino a la habitación donde ya se escuchaban varios murmullos.

Respiro honor antes de abrir la puerta de golpe y al hacerlo todo el salón se quedo en total silencio, con una ligera sonrisa sarcástica ingreso en la habitación y pudo observar a sus diez pupilas que la miraban con ojo critico.

-Vaya, la verdad esperaba mas… -dijo con un suspiro a ver a todas las novatas, a la princesa de Suna no Sato y otra muchacha de un largo cabello rubio (quien parecía un ángel) que tenia en la frente el símbolo del Suna, también habían dos gemelas algo delgadas de la Aldea de la Roca y unas muchachas de brillantes ojos azules de el País del Mar –pero ya que veo lo que son, creo que tendré esforzarme mas…pero bueno, en ustedes depende en lo que se va a convertir este mundo shinobi y cada una de sus Aldeas y Países.

Mire con satisfacción la cara de contrariedad que todos pusieron y se sentó sobe el escritorio, cruzando la pierna.

-muy bien…para las que no sepan quien soy o quien fui…mi nombre es Mitarashi Anko –la muchacha de cabello rubio del Suna y una de las gemelas escuálidas, abrieron la boca con incredulidad –si, _esa_ Mitarashi Anko o también conocida como "la gata silenciosa" o, el mas insultante… "la serpiente letal" pero mi época ya paso.

Tomo un mechón de su cabello y paseo la mirada por cada una de ellas.

-bien, antes de que se presenten y me digan la sarta de tonterías acostumbradas, quiero preguntarles una cosa –se bajo del escritorio y comenzó a pasearse frente al aula -¿saben para que están aquí, no? –Ellos asintieron levemente con la cabeza –para mi eso no es una respuesta…

-hummm.....…Anko-Sensei -murmuró quedamente una de las gemelas –yo puedo… -se sonrojo ligeramente –se supongo que estamos aquí para ser…bueno, una kunoichi echa y derecha.

-Exacto...bueno, no esta muy claro, pero…es esencial –dijo Anko con una risita –ustedes decidieron este camino –levanto un poco mas la voz –primero que nada, quiero que me confirmen que estan dispuestas a utilizar **todo** –hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra –para conseguir el éxito de las misiones a las que san encomendadas –su voz se volvio mas firme –para ser el tipo de kunoichi que se entrenan en esta escuela se necesita demasiado valor, coraje, disciplina –tenia a las almnas con los ojos como platos –espero que al escuchar lo que sigue se decidan, este mundo necesita de mujer como muchas que murieron en batalla; el ser una kunoichi, como yo (o como lo era), necesitas de enormes sacrificios con sus familiares, sus parejas, amigos…incluso hasta antojos de una que otra chucheria solo por este trabajo.

Cerró sus ojos y escucho un ligero murmullo al que no le presto atención.

-Disculpe, Anko-Sensei –la muchacha rubia del Suna la llamo, tenia la voz crispada, como si estuviese un nudo en la garganta – ¿Por qué usted dejo de ser kunoichi? Habla de ellas como si fueran lo más sagrado.

-Eso no te incumbe ¿o si? –le espeto, alzando una ceja y tras recuperar la compostura anterior –ustedes son una clase especial, pero ahora les tengo otra pregunta ¿están seguras de que quieren malgastar su vida? Pueden perder la oportunidad de un noviazgo, un matrimonio, un embarazo, que le den su virginidad a alguien mas…pueden perder incluso la vida…sus memorias… -dicho esto se levanto la blusa para mostrar la cicatriz en su vientre -¡yo no tengo ni la mas remota idea de lo que me ocasiono esto! ¡Este trabajo es de demasiada entrega! ¡Si no son capaces de renunciar y arriesgarse a todo esto mas vale que se vayan poniendo de pie y se me largan por esa puerta!

Bajo su blusa y miro fijamente a cada una, Hinata lloraba silenciosamente, la princesa del Suna tenia la mandíbula encajada, las demás parecían catatonicas mas sin embargo, ninguna se movió.

-Muy bien…muy bien, ahora ya ninguna puede echarse para atrás…las haré llorar, sufrir, incluso hasta vomitar...me dijeron que yo tenia que ser como su madre pero eso se acabo –les dijo con un dejo de crueldad –yo soy lo que soy por Kushina-Sama (_**si yo se, habia confundido el nombre con quien sabe que fregados) **_fue terrible con toda mi clase, solo yo quede de esa generacion. Bien la clase termino, supongo que nos veremos en la cena, ya que tendemos que convivir por un buen rato así que…chop chop, dewa mata.

En las demás clases la charla fue la misma o casi la misma, el resultado no fue el mismo, muchas chicas abandonaron su salón de clases entre lágrimas y mocos y las demás la tachaban de loca e inhumana y también abandonaban la clase, [pero bueno, con sus diez alumnas estaba bien, tampoco le gustaba esforzarse mucho.

_**Konnban-**__**Wa lectores míos! =D**_

_**Como están? Espero que muy bien. Bueno, aquí subiendo un capitulo, si, ya empieza lo interesante, o eso creo, es que esta historia esta…algo larga, he de decirlo, pero haré lo posible por que se haga mas corta, o mas interesante para que les den ánimos de seguí leyendo xD (jaja y la modestia?).**_

_**Un agradecimiento especial a k2008sempai por sus reviews!! ^^ me alegro verte por casi todas las historias que escribo jane-Sensei ^^**_

_**Jaja dewa mata! Y oyazumi nasai que son las 10:23 de la noche y digamos que mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, ya que es lunes y ¡a la escuela! Puff….**_

_**Ja mata!**_

_**Akkiotakugirl.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mujer fatal**__**, ¿donde?**_

_**Disclaimers-. Cabe de mencionar que ninguno de los personajes son míos, pertenecen a Kishimoto-Sensei, claro que la historia y las ideas locas son de Akkiotakugirl-Sensei (o sea yo xP)**_

_****Capitulo VI**__******_

-juro que casi me orino cuando Anko-Sensei nos comenzó a hablar –les comento Sakura cuando regresaban por la tarde al edificio F –no se que hare ahora que tenemos que compartir mañana y noches…me da miedo –se estremeció ligeramente.

-Vamos, eso no es tan miedoso –le dijo Temari –en el Suna es un entrenamiento casi igual.

-Bueno, pero ya no hay nada que podamos hacer –dijo Hinata abriendo la reja de la puerta principal –además, este es el verdadero entrenamiento ninja.

Anko las escucho acercarse y rápidamente se quito el delantal que usaba y se verifico el cabello y maquillaje en el microondas antes de que su clase entrara totalmente apiñada y en absoluto silencio.

-Oh, Konnban-wa, Chicas –las saludo con una alegre sonrisa y sacando un montonal de platos de una de las alacenas.

-K-Konnban-wa, Anko-Sensei –dijeron todas al unísono.

-Bueno, siéntense, espero que quepamos todas –compuso una sonrisa nerviosa y le paso los platos a Sakura mientras las demás se miraron con extrañeza –vamos muchachas, lo que vieron en esa aula no es como soy en verdad, si fuera así todo el tiempo no tendría amigas o… -se callo al que estuviera a punto de decir "una pareja".

-Pero…

-Si yo se lo que pensaron, Kushina-Sama también nos dejo al borde de las lagrimas, pero se convirtió en nuestra mejor amiga –les dijo ella –ahora, creo que solo conozco a Ino, Hinata, Sakura, TenTen y tu eres Temari ¿cierto? –les dijo, poniendo las cazuelas en la mesa –pero no se de las demás, así que ahora, díganme quienes son –se sentó y las demás se miraron con mas miedo.

-Bueno, yo soy Tenshi1 Angel de Sunagakure no Sato –dijo la muchacha de cabellos rubios.

-Nosotras somos Morita Hikaru y Hikari, Iwagakaure no Sato –dijo la que parecía ser la mayor de las gemelas y Anko sonrió, batallaría para recordar quien era quien.

-Chikara2 Saikyo3 –dijo la más alta de las chicas de la Cascada (**en serio que me hago bolas con las cosas, gomen ne**.)

-Es un nombre interesante –le dijo Anko -¿ese es tu verdadero nombre? No recuerdo que exista un clan Chikara en Takigakure.

-No, su nombre es Moka Keiko –dijo su compañera entre risas –pero al parecer no quiere tener el mismo nombre la ballena… -dijo, soportando la mirada de Keiko (¿O Saikyo?) –Soy Kazawa Ikari4, y si es mi nombre real.

-No te preocupes, Keiko, serás para nosotras Chikara Saikyo –le dijo Anko con una franca sonrisa.

Y tas esto el comedor se lleno de una charla alegre y cada vez que las alumnas querían conocer algo de Anko, esta les cambiaba el tema hasta que a las nueve de la noche Temari menciono la cantidad de deberes que tenían que hacer.

Así que todas se levantaron y se fueron a la habitación un pocas más confiadas que antes.

-Pues creo que ella es una excelente persona, después de todo –comento Sakura.

-Si, pero me temo que ella no será así de agradable en las próximas clases –dijo Ikari.

-Pero bueno, incluso hasta Kurenai-Sensei es así…ella lo llama "personalidad menopáusica"

-Entonces debemos de prepararnos hasta psicologicamente si es igual el carácter que el de Tsunade-Sama –dijo Sakura e Ino y Temari asintieron levemente.

-Pero si queremos comprender a nuestra sensei tenemos que conocer mas de ella ¿no creen? –comento Angel, casi con una sonrisa malvada en los labios.

X

X

X

_- Kiss Kiss fall in love…maybe your my love… -_comenzo a tararear mientras arrojaba su blusa en un rincón de la habitación, después de haber acomodado y recogido toda la cocina.

Se puso su piyama y se dispuso a ir al baño, que quedaba justo al lado de su cuarto pero que aun así tenia que salir y cruzar un pequeño sendero decorado con piedras y unas cuantas velas, pero cuando hubo salido un ruido detrás de un arbusto la hizo ponerse en alerta.

Como buena ex shinobi que era se acerco delicadamente e inspeccionó el arbusto del cual parecía haber provenido el ruido, pero no había nada, así que se incorporo y al hacerlo alguien le tapo la boca con una mano.

-Que… -farfullo ella, zarandeándose, dio un golpe con su codo y este se impactó contra lo que parecía ser el estomago de alguien y al sofocarlo pudo al fin derribarlo, ponerle un pie en el cuello y descubrir que era…

-¡Iruka! Por kami ¿Qué haces aquí? –susurro sorprendida, retirándose rápidamente.

-Solo venia a decir hola –dijo el sin aliento.

-Shush… -lo silencio ella con una risita y lo levanto –ven entra…

Condujo a Iruka hasta lo que era su apartamento y ahí el se derrumbo por completo en el salón.

-Mujer…que paliza me diste… -mascullo frotándose el estomago.

-Bueno, que querías, entraste como un total intruso ¿no pudiste esperar hasta mañana?

-lo iba a hacer –le dijo el, acariciando su mejilla –pero en el día no iba a recibir la atención que puedo recibir en la noche –la atrajo hacia el y beso sus labios con ternura.

Ella correspondió su beso sentándose sobre el y de inmediato comenzaron las caricias, las mordidas, los gruñidos, susurros y gemidos de placer. La ropa les comenzó a estovar y las prendas fueron abandonadas en cualquier lugar de la sala.

Ambos cayeron al piso entre el frenesí e Iruka se coloco sobre ella, situándose entre sus piernas, Anko lo vio a los ojos que emitían un extraño destello por la luz de una vela que había sobre la mesita de centro y de pronto los ojos de el cambiaron. Las pupilas cafés tiernas se transformaron en un amarillentas y en dos rendijas de serpiente llenas de maldad.

_Orochimaru estaba sobre ella, aunque con diez años menos, ella intentaba golpearlo con la cara surcada de lagrimas pero el era mas fuerte y ella tenia la marca de maldición por lo que la lleno de dolor para al fin bajar su ropa interior, ella cerro los ojos y unas fuertes zarandeadas la hicieron volver a abrirlos, Orochimaru no tenia ninguna piedad de ella, por lo que de nuevo comenzó a golpearlo pidiendo ayuda a gritos, el la tomo por los hombros y la zarandeo con mas fuerza…_

_ -_no…no… -farfullo, incorporándose, emborronando la habitación, unas delicadas manos tocaron su hombro y ella se encogió, aterrada.

-Anko, tranquila… -susurro Iruka y al fin ella pudo ubicarse.

Seguían en la sala, aunque la vela se había apagado, Iruka estaba arrodillado a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, no habían pasado mas de unos segundos.

-¿Qué fue eso? –inquirió el.

Anko no contesto, estaba algo mareada, se paso una mano por el cabello y sin poderse contener mas se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió hacia un bote de basura cercano donde vomito ruidosamente.

-¡Anko! –Exclamo Iruka preocupado -¿Qué ocurre?

-NO crees que si supiera te lo diría –jadeo ella –no me había pasado esto… -se dejo caer en un suelo y recargo la cabeza en la pared donde el dolor de su marca comenzó a remitir –no te preocupes mas por mi… -le dijo ella cerrando los ojos –ya sabes como soy –dijo, intentando no prestar atención a la sensación que le quedaba de Orochimaru violándola.

Se puso de pie para recoger la ropa de los dos y lentamente se comenzó a vestir, ya que Iruka parecia asustado.

-¿recordaste algo? –Le pregunto Iruka –de repente te soltaste llorando y gritaste el nombre de…Orochimaru…pedias ayuda desesperadamente…

-Escucha…basta… -sollozo ella –no se lo que ocurrió y no quiero saber ¿de acuerdo? –cuando estuvo segura de que contendría las lagrimas, se levanto y después ya no supo nada dado que su alrededor se torno negro y se sintió caer por un largo túnel

_**Konnban-wa**__**!!!**_

_**Bueno aquí dejando nuevo capitulo y con la mala noticia de que no gane el concurso del quijote!! Un maldito lame suelas lo hizo con una historia que no tenia di derecho ni revés (Angel-. Cálmate, Mariam-Sensei, que te provocaras otra ulcera como el año pasado, algún día vos ganaras) bueno, ya *respiración profunda***_

_**¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nadie lee mi historia? Se enojaron conmigo por poner en descanso de quien sabe cuanto la de Magia y Chakra? Bueno, da lo mismo, yo lo subo, algún día alguien mas lo leerla y si no lo hago k200senpai me asesinara x3.**_

_**Ahora si empieza lo interesante, claro que en cada capitulo hay un recuerdo, pero pues si no habría historia, a aparte, me hice muchas bolas con lo de si…así es de que si mas adelante no os entender a algo, escríbanme y se los explicaré**_

_**Bueno**_

_**Ja mata!**_

_**Esta fue….**_

_**Akkiotakugirl-sensei **_

_**1 **__**Tenshi significa Angel**_

_**2**__**Chikara significa fuerza, luego mi di cuenta que el feudal de no se que país en naruto se llamaba así y yo que pensaba que era un nombre original ¬¬**_

_**3 **__**Saikyo significa el más fuerte. Así se llama el personaje principal masculino de mi libro ^^ Makoto Saikyo.**_

_**4 **__**Ikari, es otro término para referirse a fuerza. Así se llama la hija del feudal de mi libre, Tokugawa Ikari.**_

_**Por si nos os dieron cuenta, la canción es Sakura Kiss, de Chieko Kawabe, el opening de Ouran High School Host Club**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mujer fatal, donde?**_

_**Disclaimers-. Me doy el derecho de mencionar que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen **__**a Kishimoto-Sensei y yo solo los tome para mis locas ideas, no respondo si esta historia no es de su agrado, yo no los hago leer esto a la fuerza. ^^**_

_**Capitulo**_

-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! ANKO-SENSEI!!! –el grito la hizo incorporarse de golpe, algo desorientada, ya que no recordaba como es que había llegado a su cama.

Escucho varios golpes fuera y se levanto rápidamente, corrio fuera de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, de donde parecían provenir los ruidos y el grito.

Se encontró con una escena de lo más raro: Iruka estaba arrinconado contra una pared, un gran abanico era el que lo mantenía arrinconado, Temari lo miraba amenazadoramente, Sakura los veía algo asustada.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? –inquirió poniéndose delante de Iruka, Temari no retiro el abanico.

-¡¿Qué que ocurre aquí?! –chillo Sakura

–Nos levantamos para irnos a clases y este pervertido estaba muy campante abriendo el refrigerador –termino Temari -¿Qué no se supone que el es el maestro de la Academia? No tiene nada que hacer aquí.

Anko e Iruka se sonrojaron de golpe, Temari bajo el abanico y observo detenidamente su sonrojo, lo mismo hicieron Sakura y las demás de sus alumnas que se habían apiñado en la puerta.

-Anko-Sensei… -comenzó Temari con incredulidad.

-Basta ya, chicas –el atajo Anko –Iruka, sal de aquí.

-Debimos de haberlo supuesto –murmuro Angel por lo bajo.

Temari guardo el abanico con una risita y todas prorrumpieron a carcajadas, Anko las miro entre amenazadoramente, incrédulamente y algo avergonzada.

-basta –dijo firmemente, aunque en realidad estaba demasiado nerviosa –ustedes no tienen nada que ver con mi vida privada.

-Pero ustedes nos dijo que una kunoichi como usted no podía tener vida amorosa, o un amante… -dijo Saikyo.

-escúchenme, es un caso totalmente diferente, yo no soy una shinobi en practica.

-Pero ¿Qué no Kurenai-Sensei tiene a Asuma-Sensei? –pregunto Ino.

-Eso creo… -respondió Hinata.

-Oigan ¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto? –pregunto Anko.  
-que usted es una m…mentirosa –dijo Angel, cruzándose de brazos.

-Mas bien, te asusto de que no podrias estar con Kankuro ¿cierto? –dijo Temari con una risita.

-¿Kankuro? –preguntaron todas.

-¡eso es algo totalmente diferente! Kankuro sabe muy bien que los dos estamos en riesgo en cada misión por lo que… -se detuvo a media frase y sus blancas mejillas se llenaron de rubor.(*)

-Chicas por que no mejor hablamos de esto cuando estemos en clases –les dijo Anko, al ver que Angel miraba a Temari al borde de la histeria –ahora, terminen de arreglarse y vallan a las demás clases y yo ya me encargo de…Iruka.

Las demás volvieron a sus asuntos aunque claro que Sakura, Temari y Angel lo hicieron a regañadientes.

Cuando se hubieron quedado solos Iruka se recargo en el refrigerador, miro a Anko con una risita nerviosa que poco a poco se convirtió en una carajada.

-Yo no le veo la gracia –dijo Anko, mirándolo con una arruga en su frente -¿a que demonios venirte a la cocina?

-Quería llevarte el desayuno antes de irme, después de que te desmayaste por como cinco minutos empezaste de nuevo con tus pesadillas, así que no me preocupé, sin embargo, se me hizo raro que no despertaras temprano –le explico Iruka y Anko puso los ojos en blanco y chasqueo la lengua con impaciencia –bueno, bueno, bueno, estaba aquí y en eso entro Sakura, me vio, grito como loca, Temari llego y me amenazo con su abanico, intente explicárselo pero no querían escucharme y en eso llegaste tu.

-¿y que va a pasar si el grito de Sakura lo escucho la vieja directora? –inquirió Anko, será mejor que te vallas antes de que causes otro…desastre.

_**Vos **__**podéis imaginar que pasara mañana? ¿No? ¿Nada?**_

_**Bueno pues en un día, el 23 de marzo del 2010 ES MI CUMPLEANOS NUMERO XV.**_

_**Jaja ya saben para que no se los olviden y si vos queréis hacerme un regalo ya que soy su autora favorita, o una de ellas, o simplemente les agrada regalarme algo seria UN YUUKIXZERO o LEAHXJACOB…no mejor un MARIAMXZERO, MARIAMXJACOB!!!!!!!!**_

_**Jaja, claro que si quieren que sea lemmonesco es a su completo criterio, pero como ustedes saben del tipo que escribo…entonces sabrán de que lo quiero XD**_

_**Jaja.**_

_**Hablando del capitulo, algo corto, repito, ya empieza a entrar la historia completa, solo que cometí una pen… enorme, jaja…ya se darán cuenta en donde, ya que no debí de haber puesto el nombre de cierto ANBU Jonin con cabellera plateada y un rostro misterioso.**_

_**Jeje, pero…veremos como queda, veremos como le arreglamos.**_

_**Por cierto, el concurso de danza fue bien…tercer lugar, estuvo bien, puesto que pensamos que no iba a salir nada ii digamos que casi nos descalifican por andarnos encuerando unos a otros, pero teníamos que cambiarnos para polka xD jaja**_

_**Oyazumi nasai!!!**_

_**Ja mata nakama!**_

_**Esta fue…**_

_**akkiotakugirl**_

(*) Este personaje fue creado para un KankuroxOC que subire luego ya que neesia muchas correcciones, pero se llama "**Infinitamente mi marioneta**" y la idea me la dio la historia de "**Marioneta Sexual**" aunque claro que no tiene nada que ver, es mi propia historia de Sabaku No Kankuro y Tenshi Angel.


	6. Chapter 6

Anko escucho que en el aula se armaba tremendo escándalo, así que tuvo que relajarse para no explotar si le empezaban a recriminar algo.

-Hola de nuevo chicas! -la saludo alegremente y de inmediato sintió varias miradas de odio.

-Ah, Hola, sensei-no-es-permitido-pareja -dijo Angel con desprecio.

-Bien, bien, es hora de que analicen y entiendan esto -les dijo Anko, volviéndose a sentar sobre el escritorio -ahora, ya que ustedes sacaron a relucir este tema, tienen que estar completamente dispuesta a aceptar todas las consecuencias, de acuerdo? -hubo un murmullo general de asentimiento -divinamente… -sonrío con malicia y tomo un pedazo de tiza de un cajón y comenzó a escribir en letra muy grande en el pizarrón que tenia detrás.

Todas se miraron con algo de recelo hasta que al fin Anko se movió y pudieron ver lo que estaba en letra muy grande

**VIRGINIDAD**

Como si hubiera prendido un interruptor una a una se fueron sonrojando.

-como me gusta sacarle el color a la gente -murmuro -que? Pensaron que nosotros no íbamos a manejar el tema de la sexualidad? Claro que lo voy a hacer, es como si pidieran a una geisha con un _danna_ que no se embaracé, quien va a querer una kunoichi embarazada?

-P-pero Sensei -murmuro Hinata.

-que les dije sobre las consecuencias? -le dijo Anko -muchas de ustedes se asustaron por que les dije que no iban a poder tener pareja, pero eso no es una regla que tengan que cumplir al cien por ciento.

-Pero entonces por que nos dijo eso, Anko-Sensei? -inquirió Saikyo.

-Pongamos una situación hipotética, les parece? Están en medio de una misión en las que están infiltradas, esta todo su equipo y supongamos que en su equipo este la persona de la que están enamoradas y los descubran justo cuando tu vas a asesinar o lograr tu objetivo, entonces amenazan la vida de tu amado y esta claro que tu lo vas a salvar, no? Entonces, toda tu carrera y esa misión, junto con tu reputación se echará a perder -les dijo, sin dejar de caminar -ahora ven la importancia de no tener pareja?

Ninguna de sus alumnas pareció inmutarse por eso por lo que Anko volvió a sentarse sobre el escritorio.

-ok, ok, parece que esto no les afecta en lo mas mínimo, bien pero ahora el verdadero punto -señalo el pizarrón -quien de ustedes aun la conserva? -de nuevo el interruptor del sonrojo -vamos, vamos levanten su mano. -nadie se movió, es mas hasta sus miradas de incredulidad aumentaron un grado -bien, cierren los ojos y levanten su mano si eso las hace sentir mejor.

Tras una mirada rápida entre todas, una a una cerraron sus ojos, pero tal fue su sorpresa ante las personas que levantaron la mano que exhalo un pequeño grito.

-Vaya! -exclamo viendo a Hinata, Sakura, TenTen, Ikari y las dos gemelas. Todas abrieron los ojos y vieron quien lo había hecho y quien no.

-ja! Pensé que Sasuke había hecho algo contigo antes de que te abandonara, frentezota -le dijo Ino en tono burlón.

-Temari? Tu ya no…? -inquirió Angel.

-que? Tengo diecinueve años, es algo casi…anormal que siga siendo virgen después de los dieciséis -todas las novatas se sonrojaron.

-Vaya, jamás lo pensé de ustedes…

-Pero espere Anko-Sensei! -exclamo TenTen -usted no nos puede tratar como su fuéramos unas…unas…

-Prostitutas comunes? -sugirió Saikyo.

-Y entonces que demonios creen que son? -exclamo Anko -saben por que en cada equipo hay una mujer? Solamente para que ustedes les faciliten el trabajo a los hombres. Vuelven al enemigo fácil y débil, y muchas veces las llevan a la cama y es donde tienen que actuar, ya saben lo placentero que es el sexo, no? Olvídense completamente de eso, no será para nada lo que ya han experimentado, sabes que también te están observando por si algo sale mal, por lo que tampoco te alienta nada.

Termino de hablar y un extraño malestar en su marca y a la altura del estomago, era como su tuviese un mal presentimiento, pero por un simple presentimiento su marca no dolía.

Salio corriendo dejando a la clase algo asombrada, siguió a su presentimiento hasta que salio de la escuela y siguió por un sendero pedregoso que la llevo hasta un claro en el bosque de la aldea, donde el presentimiento se hizo mas fuerte.

-que dem… -se extraño Anko, observando a su alrededor, no había nada raro en aquel claro, pero sin embargo aquel dolor en su marca le indicaba que… pero no… era imposible…como Orochimaru podría estar ahí?

Frunció el entrecejo y le dio un puñetazo a un árbol cercano y cuando lo hizo su alrededor se tornó oscuro, iluminado por una leve luz plateada, estaba parada en el mismo lugar que hacia poco, mas sin embargo respiraba rápidamente, giro su cabeza y escucho la fría risa de Orochimaru, pero no lograba verlo a el, un silbido rasgo el aire y dos kunais se clavaron un árbol cercano, cortándole la mejilla y el cuello, casi al lago de su marca.

Cayo al suelo jadeando, alrededor volvía a estar iluminado, por lo que supo estaba de nuevo en la realidad, pero lo que no entendía era el agudo dolor en su mejilla y la sensación de que algo tibio le caía.

Aun jadeando llevo su mano hasta donde le ardía y sintió de inmediato la herida profunda y sangrante. Se levanto de un salto, aun algo mareada y vio el kunai encajado en el árbol, un kunai que no pudo haber aparecido ahí por arte de magia. Hecho a correr.

No sabia por que lo hacia o que hacia, pero su aun existente instinto Ninja le indicaba que corriera como nunca en la vida, sin perder de vista los alrededores. Cuando entro en la Escuela se dirigió rápidamente a ka oficina principal, aunque lo mas obvio seria que corriera hasta con Hokage-Sama, pero ya n recordaba como era utilizar el Chakra para correr y realmente estaba cansada.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina sin siquiera molestarse a tocar y entro con gran estrépito.

-Kumiko-Sama! -exclamo sin aliento y entonces se percato de algo.

-Que demonios es esto, Anko? -le pregunto la Hokage, siendo a Anko con algo de asombro.

-Hokage-Sama! -dijo Anko algo aliviada -yo….-sintió que la habitación se movía y alguien la sostuvo.

-Que demonios te paso en la mejilla? -le pregunto Tsunade.

-Yo…el bosque… -farfullo sin aliento, su marca estaba doliendo de nuevo por lo que pudo mencionar una sola palabra -Orochimaru.

Una nausea ascendió por su garganta y se agarro con fuerza el hombro mientras escuchaba murmurar a Tsunade-Sama un "imposible".

-Kumiko-Sama, vaya por cualquiera de las alumnas de Mitarashi-San -murmuro Tsunade -de preferencia alguien de Konoha.

La náusea se hizo mas fuerte en su garganta por lo que sin mas remedio alguno se inclino hacia un lado y vomito ruidosamente, odiaba hacer eso.

-Orochimaru…estuvo aquí? -le pregunto la Hokage.

-eso…creo… -murmuro ella entre toses -no solo en el bosque -intento controlarse -la marca…aquí…

-Maldita sea! -exclamo Tsunade-Sama, mordiéndose la una del pulgar.

-Que rayos ocurre? -pregunto Anko, sentía que se iba a desmayar de un momento a otro -Hokage…

-Respira un poco, Anko -le dijo la Hokage con un aire maternal -será mejor que descanses antes de que te…ow…-Anko se había desmayado, casi cayéndose de la silla, por lo que nuestra despampanante rubia la acomodo en el suelo, le tomo el pulso y después curo su mejilla.

Tsunade respiro largamente y en eso Sakura entro con algo de sigilo, miro a Anko con algo de intriga y sorpresa.

-Tsunade…Shishou?

-ah, Sakura, donde quedo Kumiko-Sama? Le dijo la Hokage tomando un papel del escritorio.

-Se quedo en la clase, Ino y Temari-San estaban discutiendo algo sobre Shikamaru -le contesto Sakura, sin dejar de mirar a Anko -que le paso a Anko-Sensei?

-Oh…no es nada -le dijo la Hokage -escucha necesito que vayas con Shizune y le des este papel, es de suma importancia y no debes de retrasarte y dile que puede que las personas que mas tememos que lleguen a Konoha, están aquí.

X

X

X

-esto es imposible…completamente imposible -mascullo, mesandose el pelo con fuerza -Kabuto, en que mundo se te pudo ocurrir agredir una muchacha sola?

-Se veía sospechosa -contesto Kabuto con toda sinceridad -tenia un dije que se me hacia muy conocido.

-Dije? -pregunto El -que maldito dije? Orochimaru estará furioso….

-Mira, alcance a tomarle una foto…no fue tan difícil y estoy seguro de que no me descubrió -le lanzo una foto y El la observo -es tan linda que me dio lastima de dañar su lindo rostro.

-Vamos, Kabuto, todos sabemos que amas a Orochimaru, no necesitas fingir que te gustan las mujeres -dijo una profunda voz oculta en las sombras y el aludido se sonrojo.

-Yo no veo nada extraño en el dije que trae esta mujer -le dijo el primero -solo parece ser el colmillo de alguna serpiente.

-Exacto… -le dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa maléfica.

-y que tiene de especial eso? -inquirió la voz oculta en la oscuridad.

-Oh…Sasuke-Kun…

-Basta ya, Sasuke-Kun, Kabuto -intervino Orochimaru, entrando en la habitación -tengo un trabajito para ustedes, o mas bien solo para uno.

-Que hay con los otros -pregunto Kabuto.

-Bueno, la mayoría conoce a Sasuke-Kun -dijo Orochimaru sacando algo de su bolsillo -y opino que el mejor para este trabajo no es nadie mas que un antiguo ANBU, Kakashi.

-Que demonios quieres que haga ahora? -le pregunto Kakashi.

-Una agradable jovencita necesita que le devuelvan esto…-aventó lo que había sacado de su bolsillo.

-A quien se lo tengo que dar?

-justo a la muchacha que tienes en esa foto -le dijo Orochimaru, señalando un trozo de papel -vamos, Kakashi-San esto será divertido, solo n esecitas entrar en donde ella se encuentre cuando duerme y depositar esto donde este seguro que lo encuentre.

-y luego que? -pregunto Kakashi -solo eso?

-Solo eso, Kakashi-San -dijo Orochimaru, componiendo algo parecido a una sonrisa.

Kakashi y Kabuto miraron a Orochimaru casi con cara de signo de interrogación y Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

_**Jaja Konnichi wa de nuevo!**_

_**Jaja gomen ne por tardarme tanto pero al igual que explique en This Love is Difficult but is real, tuvieron que internar gracias a taquicardias, pero como ahí casi no podia utilizar la computadora mas que una hora en las tardes (mugres enfermeras rancias) me dedique mejor a escribir en mi amado cuaderno con unos jeroglificos que ni yo les entendía xP**_

_**Pero al fin ya esta y como ven, el mas sexy sinovia ex anbu que existe ya apareció! Jaja, espero y les haya gustado y se dieron cuenta que no sta tan cortito? Jaja**_

_**Ja mata!**_

_**Esta fue **_

_**Akkiotakugirl**_

_**p.d. déjenme un rebién! Como dice Tsukisaku-sensei es nuestro único pago y alienta para seguir escribiendo!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Mujer fatal, donde? **_

_**By **_

_**Akkiotakugirl**_

_**Disclaimers-. **__**Me cabe mencionar que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen (excepto: Tenshi Angel, Morita Hikari y Hikaru, Chikara Saikyo y Kazawa Ikari), pertenecen claro esta, a Kishimoto-Sensei, yo solo los tome para mis locas locuras.**_

_**Capitulo 7**_

_Intentaba despertar, de nuevo sus sueños eran demasiado inquietos, pero ahora había algo demasiado extraño._

_ Como en todos sus sueños, intentaba huir de aquella horrible figura pero esta vez si veía lo que tenia en sus manos._

_ Era un bebe, un bebe completamente idéntico a ella, un bebe que lloraba desconsoladamente._

_ -de nada sirve que corras, Anko, sabes que te atrapare –escucho la voz de Orochimaru._

_ -¡Suéltame! –Grito ella -¡por favor! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!_

_ Un destello plateado paso enfrente de sus ojos y de nuevo el dolor agudo en el estomago la hizo abrir los ojos…_

-vaya, al fin despiertas –dijo la voz de Tsunade en alguna parte de la habitación algo borrosa –estaba a punto de despertarte, tus gritos ya me estaban asustando…

-Oroch…Orochimaru –dijo ella, tocándose la mejilla, sintiendo la herida.

-No te preocupes, varios ANBU ya peinaron toda el área, no había nadie ahí.

La garganta se le cerró y apretó los puños para evitar que un sollozo emergiera de su garganta, pero poco pudo hacer por las lágrimas que llenaron sus ojos.

-Vamos, no te preocupes…

-¡¿Cómo demonios quiere que no me preocupe? –Exploto mirando a Tsunade con enojo -¡la persona que más me ha lastimado en este mundo esta aquí! ¡Y si que hay pruebas!

-Anko, Anko ¡tranquila! –le dijo Tsunade, poniéndole una mano en el hombro -¡escucha! Deja a los verdaderos shinobis que se encarguen de esto ¿de acuerdo? –Anko frunció el entrecejo, enojada –eso lo sabes perfectamente, así que no me pongas esa cara.

-Pero… ¡Tsunade-Sama! –Exclamo ella -¡yo…!

-basta, ya te dije que los ANBU y Jonin se encargaran y tu…te preocupas mejor por esto…

Le puso algo que parecía una convocatoria frente a su cara y ella cas tuvo que torcer los ojos para poder leer lo que decía

-¿es una broma? -le dijo ella, aparatando la convocatoria sobre el concurso de belleza y talento anual de todas las aldeas -¿esto todavía existe?

-Anko, tu entraste la vez pasada para divertirte, pero ahora es por eso que te necesitamos, hay alguien involucrado, es por eso que creo que tu marca duela.

-¿Orochimaru esta tras esto? –pregunto Anko sin entender.

-No directamente. Sus siervos y eso, por que aparte, tengo entendido que es un pedófilo de primera.

Guardo silencio y bajo la vista, sabia eso hasta de memoria, desgraciadamente.

-pero este concurso es solo para mujeres, que yo sepa yo fui la única niña que abuso ¿me equivoco? El le gustan mas otro tipo de genero para abusar…no se si me explico –pregunto Anko, intentando ponerse de pie.

-basta, Anko. Bueno el punto es que necesito que prepares a todas tus alumnas para que nos ayuden a resolver esta misión ¿Cuál es? Atrapar a sus cómplices e interrogarlos sobre su paradero y el de Uchiha Sasuke.

-Yo quiero participar –dijo fríamente.

-Creo que eso no será posible –le dijo la Godaime –todo se realizara atravez de tus alumnas.

X

X

X

Kakashi dejo de pasear por la habitación, se sentía incomodo por volver a llevar de nuevo su uniforme ANBU.

-Ya basta con eso…me mareas –protesto Kabuto.

-Pues como rayos quieres que este, sabes perfectamente que no me siento a gusto haciendo esto.

-Humph –bufo Sasuke -¿Por qué Orochimaru no nos dirá el objetivo de todo esto?

-¿Cuándo el nos ha dicho el objetivo de todas estas misiones? –pregunto Kakashi a su vez.

Se quedaron en silencio y Kakashi comenzó a pasear de nuevo. No sabia que era ese sentimiento extraño que lo había asaltado momentos antes de entrar a la habitación donde aquella muchacha estaba inconsciente. Tal vez fue el hecho que parecía presa de pesadillas ¿Qué le había hecho Orochimaru a esa joven? ¿Le había arruinado el futuro como a el?

-Buenas tardes, muchachos –dijo la voz de Orochimaru –gracias por esperar. Ahora, Kakashi-San ¿lograste el objetivo?

-Si, aunque primero tuve que darme de golpes contra la pared por que la muchacha ya no estaba en el lugar que me dijiste, por lo que tuve que improvisar.

-Pero lo bueno es que lo dejaste donde ella lo viera –junto las manos y añadió –ahora tu nueva misión. Ayudaras a Kabuto en la que yo le encomendé.

-¿Qué? –salto Kakashi.

-créeme, estoy seguro de que queréis tomar esta misión, serás el misterioso guardaespaldas de la joven a la que le diste el collar. Necesita saber que estoy ahí y que no puede huir de mi tan fácilmente –añadió por lo bajo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Yo ya no soy ningún ANBU ¿Cómo lograre ayudarlo?

-Solo ve mañana a la oficina del Hokage, a eso de las siete de la mañana, yo ya platique con Danzo, por lo que no tendrás ningún otro problema –le dijo Orochimaru y se sentó.

Kakashi se meso el pelo y también se sentó, de verdad que odiaba aquello ¿pero por que demonios estaba con el?

X

X

X

Anko entro en el aula, donde todas sus alumnas murmuraban sin parar, cuando la vieron se hizo un silencio absoluto.

-Hola de nuevo chicas, creo que se preguntaran el por que las cite aquí después de clase –les dijo intentando lucir normal –surgió su primera misión.

Todas la vieron con algo de extrañeza como respuesta a su pregunta muda Anko les enseno el cartel.

-Los que conocen mi historia saben perfectamente que yo participe aquí, pero por azares del destino algo paso –respiro hondo -¿Qué ocurrió? No tengo ni la menor idea, solo se que fue Orochimaru –se levanto la blusa y señalo su cicatriz.

La reacción de las chicas fue inmediata, Sakura exhalo un grito de sorpresa, Ino por poco y se cae de la silla, los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas y Temari apretó los puños.

-¿e-el tiene algo que ver…ahora? –pregunto Sakura.

-Eso creo, o más bien, es cierto.

-Sasuke-Kun… -murmuro Sakura por lo bajo y se tapo la cara.

-escuchen, estoy segura de que Orochimaru mando a sus "súbditos" a realizar esto, por lo que no creo que corramos gran peligro.

-Pero, Anko-Sensei –dijo Ino, algo dudosa –los cómplices de Orochimaru son mucho más poderosos que nosotros.

No vez el punto clave en esto ¿Qué les he repetido últimamente?

-¡Anko-Sensei! –Exclamo Angel, algo indignada -¿ya planea utilizarnos?

-todavía no puedo decirles que es lo que tienen que hacer –les dijo Anko –por mientras empezare yo. Indagare, pero les aseguro que me esforzare para que no pasen el mismo infierno que yo.

X

X

X

Esa tarde, Anko caminaba por las calles del Konoha, algo distraída, no sabia por que de repente todas esas cosas le sucedían, tal vez siempre supo que el hecho de volver a tener un trabajo con shinobis le iba a traer muchos problemas, pero jamás pensó que Orochimaru volviera a presentarse en su vida.

Y además ¿Qué significaban esos sueños? Ahora parecía que lo que siempre tuvo que estar protegiendo era aquel niño, pero la pregunta era ¿Quién era el niño?

-Anko, vas a terminar chocando con alguien si no prestas atención a donde te dirigiese –una dulce voz la saco de sus pensamientos y la hizo pegar un brinco.

-oh ¡Kurenai! –Dijo, recuperando el aliento -¿Por qué rayos te me apareces así?

-lo siento, lo siento –se disculpo Kurenai con una risita -¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Buscándote –le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros- te necesito en una misión.  
-¿tu? ¿Misión? –se extraño Kurenai.

-Si, lo se, necesitó de nuevo al escuadrón femme fatal –le dijo y Kurenai frunció el entrecejo –o las que quedamos…

-¿Pero por que?

-para atraer a los seguidores de Orochimaru que están detrás del concurso de este año. Solo espero que no nos reconozcan.

-¿Orochimaru? –se horrorizo.

-¿Por qué todo mundo me pregunta lo mismo? Si, Orochimaru esta tras esto y ya sabemos como funciona, así que somos las indicadas

-¿pero, no tienes alumnas? –Le pregunto Kurenai, lucia algo asustado -¿ellas no os van a ayudar?

-Si, pero no quiero lanzarlas sin alguna información o preparación sobre el enemigo –le dijo Anko –Ahí es donde entramos nosotras. Lleva a Yugao a la academia mañana antes de que empiecen las clases.

_**¿Review? Si lo se me tarde, no me lo merezco pero por favor, tengan piedad, han pasado demasiadas cosas en mi casa, que me cortan el cerebro para ciertas historias, de hecho ya estaba esto escrito, solo me hacia falta subirlo, pero bueno…ya esta.**_

_**Si lo se, también esta algo rara, no se que me pasa últimamente, pero espero que próximamente se aclare todo esto y sobre el concurso….nyaa…no se me ocurría nada mas T.T **_

_**Pero espero que os guste, jaja haber si no me desanimo y la borro…parece que a nadie le gusta y así me quito un peso de encima xD jajaja**_

_**Mata ne!**_

_**Espero review!**_

_**Akkiotakugirl**_


	8. Chapter 8

_***-Mujer fatal, donde?-***_

Anko desperto al dia siguiente muy tranquila y relajada, por primera vezx en muchos meses que no tenia alguna pesadilla.

Aunque algo le llamo la atención, se setnia extraña, estaba mareada y tenia la sensación de que algo malo sucedería.

Como todas las manianas fue a tomar una ducha, pensaba que no había nada mas relajante que el agua caliente cayendo sobre su cuerpo y sobre todo estar conciente de que nadie podía espiarla por que sus alumnas seguían dormidas, otra regla esencial "jamás dejar que alguien vea lo mal que amaneces"

Algo en el suelo de la regadera llamo su atención, era undestello blanco ¿Qué demonios podiria ser?

Lo tomo en sus manos, era una cadena de plata, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue el dije que prendía de ella, era un corazón, adornado con cristales, lo interesante era que el corazón simulaba un candado y junto a el prendía la pequeña llave.

Extranada, tomo el corazón entre sus dedos y al hacerlo un ligero calor se expandió por todo su cuerpo, su corazón se acelero y su respiración se agito. Cayo al suelo de rodillas, sentía el agua caer por su cuerpo, pero se sentía mucho mas extraña, la regadera comenzó a ocureserse y ella sentía que caia.

_Abrio los ojos y se sorprendió al ver lo que su maestro sostenía entre sus manos, era el mas hermoso dije que jamás pudo haber imaginado; lanzaba destellos a la luz de las vela, por lo que hacia su imagen mas hipnotizante._

_-¡Orochimaru-Sensei! –exclamo -¿Cómo..?_

_-esto es una de las piezas mas preciadas e la aldea de la roca, cayo en mis manos por pura coincidencia –le dijo, se situo del detrás de ella y le colgó el dije._

_-pero, Orochimaru-Sensei…si esto es de la roca…es ¿Kokoro no…?_

_-Kokoro no Kega, si –le dijo Orochimaru sonriéndole –tal y como el tuyo esta mi querida, Anko. Asi que espero que algún dia alguien pueda abrir la puerta y curarlo._

_-Arigato, Gozaimasu, Orochimaru Sensei –le dijo ella, con los ojos anegados en lagrimas y aferrándose al peqeuno dije, no se lo quitaría nunca._

Se incorporo de golpe y jadeo fuertemente, seguía en la regadera, comenzó a toser ya que algo de agua le entro en la nariz, por lo que se dio cuenta de que estaba en posición fetal sobre el suelo.

-No otra vez…no otra vez no… -mascullo, poniéndose de pie y apagando el agua.

Salió de la regadera y comenzó a vestirse lo mas rápido que podía, ahora era cuano lamentaba el tener pantalones vaqueros tan ajustados.

No bien termino de ponerse los zapatos y salió corriendo, casi estampándose con Hinata y Sakura que iban entrando.

-¡Lo siento chicas! –exclamo por encima de su hombro y siguio con su carrera.

Lo bueno de todo esto era que su marca no dolia en absoluto, por lo que podía pensar con mas claridad. No podía recordar el haber tenido ese corazón antes, pero sin embargo aquel tenia que ser un recuerdo verdadero (¿Qué recuerdos no son verdaderos?) pero entonces ¿Qué había pasado? Donde debió de haber quedado todo aquel tiempo? Alguien lo debió de haber tenido por lo menos mas de quince anios y solo se le ocurria una persona.

Orochimaru. Pero el hecho de ser el, la ponía de muy mal humor.

Sabía que Tsunade-Sama estaría esa mañana en la oficina de Kumiko-Sama por lo que se alegro de no tener que caminar más.

Toco y sin esperar respuesta entro y se topo con mas personas de las que esperaba.

-¡Anko! Estábamos a punto de irte a llamar –le dijo Tsunade sorprendiéndose –quiero preguntarte por que Kurenai y Yugao están aquí.

Pero ella no la escuchaba. Su mirada directamente se había dirigido a un ANBU que estaba algo apartado de los demás, primero pensó que seria Yugao, pero era un hombre, un hombre alto, musculoso y un mechon de cabello platino se alcanzaba a distinguir. Algo la atrajo como un iman, de pronto, se sintió tranquila pero a la vez alguna inquietud comenzó a surgir.

-ah, veo que eres my observadora, Anko –le dijo Tsunade Sama y ella desvio la mirada –veo que tu sola te pusiste de acuerdo para realizar la mision, tambien.

-¿Qué? –dijo Anko, aun distraida.

-¿Para que llamste a Kurenai y a Yugao? –le pregunto Tsunade Sama, casi chasqueando los dedos frente a ella.

-Necesitaba al primer escuadron "femme fatal" para conocer a nuestro enemigo –le dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza para despabilarse –ya despues entrarian mis alumnas, ya siambien a que nos enfrentamos.

-creo que tiene mucha razon, Tsunade-Sama –contribuyo Yugao –por lo general nos mandan sin ninguna informacion y eso ayuda al fracaso.

-Me alegro por ti, Anko, se nota que sigues con mente shino..

-¿puedo saber que...? digo… ¿Quién es el? –la interrumpio Anko, senialando a el anbu -¿y que rayos hacia esto en los banios de mi edificio?

Tsunade-sama puso los ojos como platos y tomo el collar casi con rudeza, el ANBU se removio un poco en su lugar. para no quedarse atrás Kumiko-sama se acerco a la Hokage y al ver muy bien el dije se llevo una mano a la boca.

-¿Kokoro no kega*? –murmuro y Kurenai miro a anko con una mirada extrania.

-hablaremos de esto despues, Anko –le dijo la Hokage, guardandose el collar –ahora si ya no podemos ocultar que tu seguridad esta muy debil.

-¿la mia? –se extrano anko.

-es por eso que este anbu este aquí, se encargara de cuidarte mientras estas en esta mision.

-Pero, hokage-sama…

-no os preocupeis, el esta claramente al tanto de esta mision y seguira su protocolo.

-Mucho gusto, Mitarashi Anko –se presento, sonriendole abiertamente y tendiendole una mano.

el se la tomo y al primer contacto de su mano un subito calor se extendio por sus dedos, sin saber lo que se significaba Anko volteo a ver a la hokage.

-por kami… -susurro anko, por alguna razon se sentia inquieta –bueno, da lo mismo ¿Qué hay con el collar?

-necesitare inverstigar primero que le paso, o de donde salio y a quien pertenecia.

-Hokage-Sama, por favor, no me mienta, yo se que ese dije me lo dio Orochimaru, pero eso es lo unico que recuerdo… ¿Cómo demonios desaparecio? ¿Por qué no seguia en mi posesion?

-eso es lo que no se, Anko, eso es lo que no se –murmu la Hokage, comenzando a caminar y viendo fijamente el collar –pero dejame todo esto a mi, recuerda tu encargate de el concurso ,tenemos que llegar a ellos por que…

-llegamos a Orochimaru –dijo ella, encajandose las unias en el hombro izquierdo.

.

.

.

Camino detrás de aquella linda muchacha sin poder evitar sentirse nervioso, en parte por que no sabia para que Orochimaru lo queria ahí y la otra parte era un sentimiento extrano que se habia alojado en su estomago desde que le tomo la mano y se fijo en sus ojos.

-escucha, si eres un maldito pervertido mas te vale que te vayas largando de este lugar –le dijo la joven y de pronto todo su vello se erizo al sonido de su voz -¿lo eres o no?

-claro que no –le contesto el, modificando un poco su voz –no por algo me escogieron a mi.

-Lo siento –le dijo ella con ironia –pero entonces ¿Por qué no has dejado de observarme en todo el rato? –le pregunto, girandose hacia el abruptamente, y acercandose hacia el, este retrocedio un poco. No sabia por que siempre poinia nerviosos a los hombres la primera vez que los conocia.

-creo que deberia de preguntar lo mismo ¿no cree, senorita? –le contesto el, lo bueno que su entrenamiento ANBU lo habia protegido contra las artimanias de las mujeres.

Anko sele quedo mirando un momento y despues solto una risita.

-estes astuto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –le pregunto, poniendose una mano en la cintura –puedes decir tu nombre, no?

supongo que…no –le dijo el, poniendo se algo nervioso –usted sabe…reglas anbu –era la excusa perdecta, todos conocian su nombre.

-no me digas de usted –le dijo haciendo una mueca –ya conoces mi nombre…dime Anko.

-Si asi lo quieres –le dijo el encogiendose de hombros.

-bien, entonces tenemosq ue ir a clases. espero que me puedas ayudar –le dijo, sontiendo con algo de malicia y sensualidad.

_**¿reviews? oigan, creo que si la rege un pokito haha**_

**_me cambio toda la cosa el summary...no debi de haber metido el nombre y haber planeado muy bien esta escena...bueno...no es mi culpa que se me ocurran las cosas y las cambie_**

**_besos_**

**_erotic-sensei_**

_**por cierto kokoro no kega, creo que es corazon herdio…bueno kega es dano, lastimado, herida y eso… no se si lo hize bien, bueno, por ahí va la cosa xD.**_


End file.
